1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the domain of packaging for cosmetics, including packaging for make-up cases for face care, including the eyes and lips.
2. Background
Cosmetic cases can comprise a hollow lid that can be fitted with a mirror on the inside; a hollow bottom that can be fitted with a mesh or intermediate support for at least one cup that can contain a cosmetic product; a hinge forming the connecting device between the lid and the bottom, through which the lid is articulated and used to open the case; and a snap closure or other means of locking and unlocking the lid from the bottom to open and close the case, the closure can be of the push button type. This snap closure can be located on the side of the case opposite the hinge, and can involve cooperation between an element on the lid and an element on the bottom or on the mesh fixed to the bottom, to keep the case closed except when intentionally opened.
Numerous cases are known, and different embodiments may apply to one or several components of the case, particularly regarding the closing and opening of the case. Patents related to cases in the name of the applicant include: patent FR 2 661 080 that describes a make-up case with compact closing means; patent FR 2 725 958 that relates to a flush closing case with assisted opening; patent FR 2 737 192 that describes a case with a pivoting lid fitted with a hinge with flexible tabs; patent FR 2 755 352 that describes a case with assisted opening; patent FR 2 755 353 that describes a case with an unlocking and pre-opening pusher; patent FR 2 794 723 that describes a case with improved pre-opening; patent FR 2 844 158 that describes a case with magnetic closing; patent FR 2 844 434 that describes a case with side closing means; patent FR 2 846 631 that describes a case based on side support; and patent FR 2 850 256 that describes a case with a mobile rotating tray. Each of the patents enumerated herein are incorporated herein by reference.
Cosmetic cases can have a serious ergonomic weakness in that when cases are open so that powder can be applied, one hand holds the bottom while the other hand holds the application means, typically a tuft, swab, pad, brush or other soft applicator. The hand holding the bottom often can control the direction of the case and its lid to make use of the mirror located inside the lid, and in practice this makes it difficult for the application means to access the bottom.
Furthermore, in the domain of cases and packaging means for cosmetics, product ranges are renewed frequently so as to offer cases with new functions capable of satisfying existing and other needs.
Finally, it may be advantageous to have “one-hand cases”, in other words, cases that can be held in one hand and opened by pressure applied by the hand holding the case.